1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control program, a display control apparatus, a display control system, and a display control method, for displaying an object at a position designated by a user.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there are game apparatuses in which a touch panel provided on a screen detects a touch position and a designated virtual space position is detected based on the detected touch position. For example, an apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4358181 (Patent Literature 1) calculates a straight line extending in a viewing direction of a virtual camera, from a virtual space position, on a plane, which corresponds to the touch position detected by the touch panel on the screen. A virtual space character, which intersects or contacts with the calculated straight line, is determined to be the touched character, and a point of intersection with the straight line is determined to be the virtual space position designated by the user.
Methods as described in Patent Literature 1, however, require complex calculations to calculate a virtual space position corresponding to a position designated by a user, and display an object at the virtual space position. That is, in such a geometric method as described above, to calculate the virtual space position corresponding to the position designated by the user, it is required to calculate a straight line in the virtual space and a point of intersection between the straight line and a virtual space model. Therefore, the calculation becomes complex, which may cause an increase in processing burden of an apparatus.